


Bruise

by Mazarin221b



Series: Spider to the Fly [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BDSM, Biting, Bruising, M/M, PosessiveJohn, Subsherlock, domJohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t help but want to mark that porcelain skin, leave evidence of his desire where Sherlock – where anyone – can see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the idea goes to the fine folks at #innercircle, and thanks to Mydwynter, who gave it a quick readthrough for suckitude.

He can’t help but want to mark that porcelain skin, leave evidence of his desire where Sherlock – where anyone – can see it.

Sherlock’s neck arches and the silver glint of his infinity necklace catches John’s eye for a moment. It should be enough, that constant reminder of his love, his devotion, his beautiful obedience. John cherishes it, presses reverent kisses to where it lies against Sherlock’s collarbones in the soft quiet of aftercare, when Sherlock nestles against him and gives the gift of his insight into their play.

But sometimes … well. Sometimes, in the heat of it, in the exquisite high of Sherlock’s submission and when John has taken him completely apart, John wants to sink his teeth into that lovely neck and leave a mark so deep and dark it will take weeks to heal. It frightens him, sometimes, this territorial need. He knows Sherlock is long past straying, that his devotion is absolute. But he sees the covetous glances, the desire behind hooded eyes, and it makes him tighten his grip on Sherlock’s hand just that little bit more.

Sherlock stills under John’s body, then deliberately lifts to his knees and drops his head to the side, exposing the long column of his neck.

John shivers at Sherlock’s perceptiveness, drags his lips across Sherlock’s jaw, opens his mouth, and bites.


End file.
